Pixal's Story
by fanficdreamerperson
Summary: Pixal Borg (20 years old) is the youngest of 20 robotic assistants, being the youngest, she doesnt feel as old or free as she should be. But when the ninja come asking to take Pixal, Pixal discovers feelings hidden within her.


Pixal's POV

I woke up to the sound of Panela's B.I.M (Beat inspired machine). She was listening to a song she made up called "Trying to be Heard" she started singing it as she walked into my door.

"Good morning, Pixal, it's a brand new day today," Panela was programmed to be 27 years old while I am only 20.

"Mr. Borg said that he was going to explain the day at 8:30 am, so you better hurry," Panela walked out and resumed her B.I.M.

I got up and pulled my silver hair into a messy ponytail. I put on my purple dress and polished my white metal. Paige, my 8th older sister, was mumbling something to my other two sisters about purple being a natural color on me. Ignoring their discussion, I walked into Mr. Borg's private office.

"Girls, today some very special people are coming to visit, and they said that they are going to need one of you to come with them," Mr. Borg explained.

"I'll go," the tripdroids said at once. Their names are Penny, Peyton, and Persia. All 25 and hate me, and I'm terrified of them.

"They said that one of them will know when he sees her, so we don't have to volunteer," Mr. Borg said.

"But what if they choose Pixal," Penny asked, "she is way too young to be left on her own with a bunch of strangers."

I felt something as Penny mentioned me, the feeling was different and I didn't know how to explain it.

"They have an older man on board that I trust so Pixal can feel safe," Mr. Borg explained.

I know that I was programmed to be young, but sometimes, I feel as if everyone takes it a bit too far. I can't do anything I feel as I should, like go to a PG-13 movie or have a B-phone. My life feels like a room with many doors, but not one of them can open.

Zane's POV

I was on a school bus with some students I teach asking me and my fellow ninja what we're going to do at New Ninjago city. We told them that we were taking a field trip to Borg industries. But the real reason was because the overlord is going to use one of his many assistants to use for making an entire ninjdriod army. We want to prevent that from happening. I will know who they will take when I see her. But my artificial gut tells me none of them will like the decision…

Pixal's POV

I started to work at my tour station; Paris greets the guest, and then assigns me, Prosperia, Pallas, Pandara, Pasha, or Patientia to guide them. I have already given tours to 2 families, 3 organizations, and one investor. I was really looking forward to when the ninja came to see which one of my sisters is going.

During my break I talked to Paige, Peace, Prim, Perfecta, and Phoebe. We were all excited for the ninja's visit when Mr. Borg came into our break room.

"The ninja's bus just parked outside, it's time for their tour," Mr. Borg said.

I said goodbye to my sisters and rush to the lobby. When I came down, 3 of my sisters were flirting with one of the ninja. Polina, Potina, and Pomonia all scurried away when they saw me coming. As usual I greet people with a speech…

"Welcome to Borg Industries, I am Pixal; Cyrus's Primary Interactive external assistant life form. I am sorry to hear about the traffic incident," I say as I read p information about the ninja's arrival.

"Wow, news travels fast!" a guy with black hair and brown outfit appeared.

"Everything in New Ninjago city fully connected and automated. Your antiquated bus should be ready shortly"

I turn to a white blonde headed ninja who seems to be staring at me; suddenly I feel as if I know him.

"You are Zane, a droid like me, what does 'Zane' stand for," I ask.

He answers, "I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of evi-" he is suddenly interrupted by another guy with brown hair and a blue outfit.

"She means your _name_ tin can" he interrupted.

"I guess I'm just… Zane," he then says.

Out of nowhere for some reason, I look straight into his icy blue eyes, "Permission to scan?"

"Permission…Granted?" he answers almost confused as he looks into my neon green eyes.

I begin scanning as I say, "Your hardware is outdated and your software is incomparable with ours," I pause.

"Peculiar, all droids must be recharged on batteries, yet I am still unable to locate your power source."

"What powers you?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I…don't know" he answers.

"Mr. Borg would like to see the ninja on the hundredth floor," I say than turn to the rest of the group.

"If the others would follow me for the rest of the tour," I lead everyone else away to start the tour.

Zane's POV

My eyes followed Pixal as she directed most of the group. A new feeling overcame my body that I have never experienced. Maybe because of the tone in her voice or her shiny white skin, but I couldn't help but feel close to her. I guess I got distracted because I barely heard jay call me.

I ran to the elevator and followed my brothers to Cyrus Borg's office. We all looked around as Jay talked excitedly to Mr. Borg.

Being around all of this machinery reminded me of my father and I began to miss him. I guess Mr. Borg realized, because he tried to comfort me.

"My deepest condolences Zane, I heard about your father." He said

"He was a brilliant mind," he looked sorry for me.

"Thank you, but loss is inevitable," I reassure him

"Today maybe, but not tomorrow. Technology making the impossible possible, and the only limit to our potential is which we don't dream,"

"Isn't this the same place where the overlord was destroyed? Who dreamed up the idea of building a culprit headquarters here?"

Mr. Borg looked guilty as he answered Kai, "Ahh what better way to send a message to evil that we won't cower to anyone!"

"I see all… but I don't see the golden ninja,"

Cole explains, "Oh, his hands are a bit full, but we can tell him to stop by when we see him."

"No no, I'm glad it's just you four. I wanted to give you a gift,"

"A gift? Well we won't say no to that, it wouldn't happen to be cake, would it?"

Mr. Borg goes to a draped thing and pulls the drape off.

"Wow, a statue, of yourself…" Kai says sarcastically.

"I know how cool that is?" jay exclaims.

As Mr. Borg talks to Kai, the rest of us try to carry the statue into the elevator when I suddenly feel the urge I need to talk to Pixal…

Pixal's POV

I let the group discover on their own what they can find as I take a break. I try to generate a glass of water when Penny, Peyton and Persia bump into me.

"Pixal we all saw you flirting with him," Penny snaps at me.

"What?" I question.

"You heard her!" Peyton buts in.

"You and Zane where in your own little world talking about who knows what" Persia almost punches me but Penny stops her.

"Save it," Penny said then she grabs my dress, "listen we all like Zane a bit, but he will never EVER like you back," Penny lets go of my dress and walks away.

As much as I want to deny it, I think for once Penny is right…

Sorry if it was a little long


End file.
